


Está usted hablando con el contestador de voz automático de Derek Hale. Por favor, deje su mensaje después de la señal.

by johnson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A lot of pain, Derek se ha ido, M/M, Mensajes de Voz, Stiles le echa de menos, a lot of feelings, intento de suicidio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnson/pseuds/johnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek se ha ido. No dio ningún tipo de explicación, no dejó un número al que llamarle, ni un email al que escribirle, ni tampoco una dirección postal. Y Stiles quiere que vuelva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mensajes de voz

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas tardes! Antes que nada, disculpad las posibles faltas de ortografía que pueda haber. Lo he revisado lo más rápido que he podido, puesto que me tengo que ir a clase. Y, claro. Anoche se me ocurrió esto a las cuatro de la mañana y tenía que escribirlo.
> 
> Casi se me escapan algunas lagrimillas mientras lo pasaba a Word, escuchando a Tom Odell. Dios, cuanto dolor. Soy masoca o algo.
> 
> Disfrutad :D

**4 de Octubre**

 Hacía algunos días que Derek había dejado el pueblo. Pero no era como siempre. Esta vez no iba a volver. Se lo había dejado muy claro a Scott y ni siquiera había mirado hacia atrás, cuando Stiles se encontró corriendo tras el todoterreno negro mientras gritaba el nombre del hombre lobo. Se repitió a sí mismo una y otra vez que no le habría escuchado, a pesar de su oído súper fino; aquello parecía no hacerle sentir tan imbécil, ni tan ridículo después de darse cuenta de que todo el mundo en mitad de la calle estaba mirándole con intriga. Resopló echándose las manos a la cabeza y dando una patada al aire. Stiles sabía que algún día volvería, no importaba cuánto tiempo pasase. Él iba a esperarle.

 

 

**10 de Octubre.** _11:30 am_

 — ¡Hey! Hey… ¿Cómo estás? Ahm… Llevamos un par de días intentando contactar contigo, pero… siempre tienes el móvil apagado. El caso es que… queremos saber si estás bien, ya sabes. _Preocupaciones de la manada_. —Stiles se ríe nervioso, manteniendo la mirada en sus propias zapatillas—. Llámanos cuando lo enciendas.

 

 

**15 de Octubre.** _08:42 am_

 — ¡Eh! Aún no sabemos nada de ti, y seguimos preocupados, colega. Incluso… Incluso yo. No tengo a nadie a quien molestar, y eso no es divertido. ¡Llámanos!

 

 

**18 de Octubre.** _17:23 pm_

 — ¡Hey! Hoy hemos estado hablando Scott y yo de ti. Para que veas que no te olvidamos, estén dónde estés. Podrías llamar algún día, ya sabes… Sólo para saber que estás bien.

 

 

**26 de Octubre.** _13:52 pm_

 — Oye, Derek, en serio… Creo que deberías de llamarnos. No sé.

 

 

**31 de Octubre.** _07:05 am_

 — ¡Hoy es Halloween! Espero que aparezcas esta noche por aquí, aunque solo sea una noche. Será divertido. Prometo no ser muy molesto. Nos encantaría que vinieras. ¡Enciende el maldito móvil!

 

 

**1 de Noviembre.** _12:32 pm_

 — Yep. ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? Creíamos que vendrías… Hubiese estado bien, ya sabes… Halloween… Hombres lobo… Hice el chiste y me vestí con una capa roja. En plan _Caperucita_. Pero no llegué a salir. Me quedé en casa viendo unas películas. Llama cuando enciendas este cacharro, ¿quieres, lobo amargado?

 

 

**7 de Noviembre.** _20:34 pm_

 — Eh, Derek, llevas más de un mes desaparecido. ¿No crees que un mensaje desde una cabina estaría bien? Sólo para cerciorarnos de que no te ha pasado nada. _Somos_ tu manada.

 

 

**15 de Noviembre.** _14:27 pm_

 — Hola, Derek… Yo… Ahm… Quiero que vuelvas. Hoy me he peleado con Scott porque ya casi nunca hablamos de ti. Todos parecen querer evitar el tema y no sé por qué. No me parece justo, porque sé que vas a volver. Siempre lo haces. Me gustaría que le patearas su peludo y lobuno culo. Eso no estaría mal…

 

 

**23 de Noviembre.** _23:08 pm_

 — Oye, no sé qué pasa, ¿vale? Pero no me parece justo lo que estás haciendo. ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Tenías problemas? Podemos ayudarte, Derek. Eso es lo que las _manadas_ hacen, ¿no…? Llama algún día.

 

 

**5 de Diciembre.** _16:29 pm_

— ¡Se acerca Navidad! ¡Tío tienes que venir! ¡Por favor! Será genial porque mi padre se ha echado novia. ¡Sí, en serio! Es genial, es muy guapa y todo eso. Y van a irse un par de días a la ciudad, así que me han dejado que haga una fiesta o cómo demonios vaya a llamarse eso. Y vendrán todos. ¡Hasta Jackson! ¡En serio! Jackson va a venir de Londres a pasar aquí la Navidad. Y ayer nos escribió Isaac. Parece que está un poco mejor, y también se plantea la idea de venir. Estaría… ya sabes, súper bien que vinieras… No sé… No es cómo si necesitases invitación, o algo. Es el día veintiséis. Hasta el veintiocho. ¡Llama!

 

 

**23 de Diciembre.** _17:50 pm_

 — ¡Derek! ¡Mañana es Navidad! Y en tres días es la quedada. Aunque en realidad ya estamos haciendo algunas compras. Por cierto, te he comprado esa cerveza negra que te gustaba… Por si vienes, ya sabes… Y también chocolate. Con nubes. Es una mezcla rara… Pero a ti te gusta, así que… En fin, llámanos con lo que sea.

 

 

**25 de Diciembre.** _12:30 pm_

 — ¡Feliz Navidad, Derek! Espero que… ahm… te lo estés pasando bien. Espero que vengas mañana, porque… ¡joder! Voy a llenarte la boca de nieve, lobo amargado, por estar tanto tiempo sin aparecer.

 

 

**27 de Diciembre.** _04:32 am_

 — Eres… Eres… Eres un cap-capullo, Derek… No llam-llamas, no escribes… Eres un gi-gilipollas. —Hipea Stiles sentado sobre su cama, mientras que todos siguen en el salón viendo una película de terror navideña. Algo muy poco lógico. Y él está ahí pasado de rosca, borracho como una cuba y bebiéndose las estúpidas cervezas tan caras que le había comprado al hombre lobo; solo porque sabía que le gustaban y tenía la esperanza de que viniera—. Te… Te echo de menos… —Susurra tras unos pequeños segundos de silencio, en los que no se da cuenta de que Scott está apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, observando la penosa manera en la que se encuentra su amigo. Se acerca a él y le quita el teléfono colgando la llamada, antes que la cerveza, mirándole con cierto brillo de tristeza en sus ojos—. No va a volver, ¿verdad…? Quiero que vuelva, Scott…

 

 

**28 de Diciembre.** _16:20 pm_

— Ey… Yo… quería pedirte perdón por el mensaje de anoche. Me bebí tus cervezas y… se me fue un poco de las manos. Scott escuchó el mensaje que te envié y me preguntó que estaba pasando. Le dije que… llevo un par de días dejándote mensajes en el buzón de voz. Bueno… un par de días no, en realidad… Ya sabes… Lo siento, Derek.

 

 

**1 de En** **ero.** _00:01 am_

 — ¡Feliz año nuevo! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que estés pasando una Navidad agradable. Yo la verdad es que no puedo quejarme… Loretta, la novia de mi padre, es muy maja. Y… me trata bien, así que… así que no puedo quejarme. —Stiles suspira por un instante, pasándose una mano por la nuca y dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la cama—. ¿Vas… a encender algún día el móvil? O, ¿a mandar un mensaje…? ¿Algo? Yo… En serio, te echo de menos, Derek. Ya nadie habla de ti. Es como si no hubieses existido. Y estoy enfadado con todos, porque… me parece algo malo… algo malo por su parte. No es como si no hubieses hecho nada por nosotros. Tú tampoco tienes mucha excusa o justificación, pero _somos una manada_ , y en la manada se perdona todo… Por favor, llama algún día… Adiós.

 

 

**6 de Enero.** _08:05 am_

 — Ey… ¿Estás bien…? ¿Has escuchado alguno de mis mensajes…? No. Supongo que no… Supongo que quizás habrías llamado. O que habría recibido alguna notificación, no sé… Anoche estaba sentado en mi ventana y… vale, esto es una tontería, pero no sé qué más hacer. Vi una… ya sabes… una de esas estrellas fugaces a las que se supone que si pides un deseo, se cumple. Lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza fue recibir un mensaje tuyo… No… No que me escribieses un mensaje a mí… No tiene por qué ser a mí… Es lógico que quieras estrangularme cuando escuches todo esto, si llegas a hacerlo… Lo siento, yo… ahm… No quiero molestar. Buenas noches…

 

 

**18 de Enero.** _03:03 am_

 — No… No sé cómo… No sé cómo… Estoy en el loft, Derek… No sé cómo he… llegado hasta aquí. Estaba… durmiendo… No sé cómo he llegado… —Murmura Stiles aterrorizado, sentado sobre la enorme cama que hay en la primera planta, junto al ventanal. Mira a su alrededor en busca de alguna señal, o indicio, que le explique cómo demonios su sonambulismo le ha hecho cruzar medio pueblo—. Yo… Yo… Derek, tengo miedo… Tengo miedo… Quiero que vuelvas, por favor… Hace… Hace mucho frío. ¿Puedo qued-quedarme aquí esta noche…? En fin… No creo que te importe… No creo que escuches esto /nunca/. Bu-Buenas noches, Derek.

 

 

**22 de Enero.** _03:04 am_

 — He-Hey… —Susurra Stiles contra el altavoz, arrugando el edredón azul bajo sus dedos. Huele a Derek. Huele tanto a Derek que duele como si le clavasen cinco puñales en el pecho—. He vu-vuelto a aparecer aquí… Y no sé cómo… Tengo miedo, Derek… En serio. Necesito que vuelvas, por favor… Te echo d-de menos, y no sé qué me pasa… Pero quiero que vuelvas.

 

 

**27 de Enero.** _13:42 pm_

 — Hola… ¿Cómo estás…? Espero que estés bien… Mi padre se ha ido con Loretta un par de días fuera… Creen que necesito un poco de espacio. A penas hablo con ellos. Y he dejado de ir al instituto… Scott está preocupado, dice que va a intentar hablar contigo. Pero, ¿cómo? Ni siquiera enciendes tu móvil y yo no sé qué más hacer… Quiero que vuelvas, Derek. N-No tiene mucho sentido, pero prometo… prometo no hablarte, no molestarte… Ya sé que quizás… Ya sé que no me soportas, porque hablo mucho… Quiero pedirte perdón por eso… Nunca quise que te fueras. ¿Lo hiciste por mí? ¿Te fuiste porque soy un idiota…? Eso explicaría muchas cosas. Mándale un mensaje a Scott por lo menos… Por favor.

 

 

**2 de Febrero.** _03:05 am_

 — Derek… Estoy de nuevo… Estoy de nuevo aquí… Ya sabes… En el loft… —Murmura pasándose una mano por la nuca, dejando escapar un fuerte suspiro. Pero Stiles no puede más y rompe a llorar. Las lágrimas luchan por salir apelotonadas de sus ojos, recorriendo sus mejillas sin ningún tipo de pudor, o miramiento—. Te… echo de menos, Derek… Vu-Vuelve… —Masculla entre dientes pasándose el dorso de la mano libre por los ojos para apartarse las lágrimas e intentar poder ver algo con claridad—. L-Lo siento… A lo mejor no debería de… seguir llamándote… No quiero molestarte, Derek… Pe-Pero tengo miedo… No sé qué hacer…

 

 

**14 de Febrero.** _00:02 am_

 — Hola… Ahm… ¿Feliz San Val…? No, en realidad, no… Lo siento. Sólo era una broma… Ya sabes… cómo soy. O… no… No importa. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien…? Mi padre dice que debería de volver al instituto… A Lacrosse. Que eso haría que canalizase toda la ira que tengo dentro… El otro día rompí mi ventana de una patada… Soy un gilipollas. Llámame, por favor.

 

 

**19 de Febrero.** _06:34 am_

 — Estoy… Estoy preocupado, Derek… Han pasado cuatro meses y medio… Ciento treinta y siete días… Un par de horas… Un puñado de minutos… Y algunos segundos. —Solloza debajo de su propio edredón, observando cómo llueve a través del cristal nuevo que adorna su ventana, con los ojos enrojecidos y unas ojeras que bien podrían llegar al suelo—. Te echo… cada vez más de menos… No puedo dormir bien. No tengo hambre… Estoy triste… El psicólogo dice que puede ser depresión. Que es muy probable. Yo sólo quiero que vuelvas… O que escribas un mensaje a alguien. Saber qué… que la idea que se me pasa por la cabeza no es real… Por favor.

 

 

**27 de Febrero.** _02:28 am._

 — No sabes cuánto… cuánto quiero odiarte… Derek Hale. No te haces una idea de por lo que estoy pasando, mientras tú… tú… a saber dónde estás. Sé que no tengo derecho a llamarte, ni a exigirte que avises de que estás bien. Pero creí que éramos amigos… Al menos, _amigos_.

 

  **27 de Febrero.** _04:00 am_

 — Siento el mensaje de antes… Estaba enfadado… Lo siento…

 

 

**3 de Marzo.** _08:45 am_

 — Derek… Te echo de menos.

  

**3 de Marzo.** _10:20 am_

 — ¿Vas a volver…?

 

  **3 de Marzo.** _15: 39 pm_

 — Stiles… Stiles otra vez… Lo siento, soy un pesado… Te echo de menos. Llama.

 

  **3 de Ma** **rzo.** _17:58 pm_

 — Sólo quiero saber si estás bien. Creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

 

  **3 de Marzo.** _19:01 pm_

 — Derek no me encuentro bien. Llama.

 

 

**5 de Marzo.** _12:33 pm_

 — Estuve en el hospital… Hace dos noches me dio un ataque de ansiedad. No me encontraba bien. Dicen que necesito medicación para la depresión. Pero yo no quiero tomar nada… Quizás si vuelves… Si llamas… Si mandas un mensaje… Te echo de menos.

 

 

**9 de Marzo.** _14:45 pm_

 — Dos horas para llamarme.

 

**9 de Marzo.** _15:45 pm._

— Te queda una hora.

 

**9 de Marzo.** _16:15 pm_

— Media hora

 

**9 de Marzo.** _02:40 am_

— No vas a llamar, ¿verdad…?

 

 

**11 de Marzo.** _18:04 pm_

 — He estado leyendo que quizás si me lo propongo, enciendas el móvil… Suena a gilipollez, pero es como… como eso de que quieres que alguien te mire, y tú lo miras y piensas “mírame”. Y entonces lo hace… Pues así…

 

 

**13 de Marzo.** _19:24 pm_

 — Era una gilipollez… Esa mierda no funciona. Llevo dos días repitiéndome a mí mismo que vas a encender el móvil. Mi padre está preocupado y Loretta también… Ya no hablo con Scott, ni con Lydia… No hablo con nadie… Sólo con tu buzón de voz… Derek, te echo de menos. No sé qué más hacer. Me estoy volviendo loco. Joder… si me vieras… No como casi nada… Estoy hecho un zombie… Sé… Sé que tú no tienes la culpa. Este es mi problema. Pero quizás si llamases… No sé… Manda un mensaje. Una carta. Señales de humo… Algo.

 

 

**19 de Marzo.** _07:34 am_

 — He empezado a leer el periódico. He empezado a leer las noticias sobre baloncesto. Estoy paranoico… Es por si dejas algún mensaje encriptado en alguna columna de opinión… Lo vi hace unos días en _Los Simpsons_. Pero… Pero no hay nada.

 

 

**27 de Marzo.** _18:09 pm_

 — Mi padre quiere que vaya al hospital. Dice que necesito estar ingresado unos días… Pero no quiero. Solo van a atiborrarme de pastillas para olvidarte. Pero no quiero… Y empiezo a dudar de que hayas existido alguna vez… Hoy ha venido Scott a casa, y cuando le he dicho que iba a llamarte, me ha respondido algo así como “ _Derek no va a volver_ ”. Pero yo sé que vas a volver… Algún día. _Siempre_ lo haces.

 

 

**15 de Abril.** _12:34 pm_

 — ¡Eh! Siento no haberte llamado… Estuve en el hospital, mi padre decidió meterme a la fuerza y me quitó el teléfono, pero he comprado uno nuevo. Uno de estos que solo sirve para llamar… No quiero que creas que te he olvidado… Sólo intenté fingir que estaba bien para salir de ese infierno… Te echo de menos, Derek. ¿Recibiste mis mensajes? Mi padre aún no quiere darme mi móvil. ¡Llámame a este!

 

 

**25 de Abril.** _21:33 pm_

 — ¿Crees que… debería de asimilar la idea de que no vas a volver…? He empezado a buscar esquelas… Solo… Solo para asegurarme de que… —Stiles se queda unos minutos en silencio, apartando de golpe todos los periódicos sobre su cama en dirección al suelo. Está sólo, así que puede hacer todo el ruido que quiera—. Te echo de menos, Derek. Quiero que vuelvas. No quiero un mensaje, o una llamada… Quiero que vuelvas, Derek… Por favor… Te lo suplico. No me encuentro bien. No quiero seguir así de triste… No tengo derecho a pedirte esto… Pero te necesito… Nunca te he p-pedido nada… Nunca.

 

 

**10  de Junio.** _09:45 am_

 — Siento no haberte llamado antes… Estoy bien… Más o menos… Ya sabes, sigo echándote de menos. Pero decidí volver al instituto, y he tenido que estudiar mucho para aprobar. Y… ¡he aprobado todo! ¡Incluso selectividad! ¡Voy a ir a la Universidad, Derek! Yo… quería darte las gracias; tú me has ayudado. Lo he hecho por ti… No quería que pensases que me habías jodido la vida o algo… Quiero que cuando vuelvas, te sientas orgulloso de mí… Por cierto, ya he recuperado mi móvil… Llámame… ¿Vale?

 

 

**17 de Junio.** _16:44 pm_

 — Sé… que ya no te llamo tan seguido… No quiero agobiarte. Pero, eso no significa que no te eche de menos… He recuperado el contacto con Scott y… todos estos… Pero te echo de menos, Derek…

 

 

**25 de Junio.** _23:39 pm_

 — ¡Derek! ¡Mi padre se casa con Loretta! ¡Es genial…! Esa chica le ha cambiado la vida… Me preguntaba si querrías venir… si querrías venir conmigo. Es un buen motivo para volver, ¿no crees…? Dejaré que te lo pienses. ¡Llama con lo que sea…!

 

 

**30 de Agosto.** _01:43 am_

 — Hey… ¿Qué tal…? No has venido… Te he esperado… En fin. Ya… Ya se ha ido todo el mundo, yo estoy caminando de vuelta a casa. Mi padre volverá en unos días. Loretta iba muy guapa, y mi padre también… Sólo te llamaba para decirte que… No volveré a llamar… Hoy me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas, Derek. Yo… Yo… estoy enamorado de ti… Y soy imbécil por no haberme dado cuenta antes… Creo que por eso corrí un par de manzanas persiguiendo tu coche; llamándote a voces sin importar que me mirasen… No quiero seguir así… No es lo mismo que con Lydia, o que con otras chicas… Esto es distinto… He pasado por mucho en este último año… No quiero seguir así. Comencé a creer que… que quizás te había pasado algo… Comencé a creer tantas cosas, que ya no sé qué creer hoy. Lo siento… Llámame algún día… No sé… Creo que deberíamos de hablar.

 

 

 

 

**2 de Octubre.** _04:52 am_

 

— Derek… Hace un año que te fuiste… No me encuentro bien… Te echo de menos… —Susurra Stiles, metido en aquella enorme cama que hace tiempo que nadie ocupa, con algo de ropa del hombre lobo que ha encontrado entre los cajones. Todo huele tanto a él que casi puede sentirlo a su lado. Tiene el teléfono sobre la almohada y un bote naranja de pastillas entre sus temblorosos dedos. Lleva mucho tiempo pensándolo, planeando cómo sería. Dio por hecho que Derek había muerto, y eso había terminado por consumir la poca cordura que le quedaba—. No qu-quiero seguir así… No quiero seguir viviendo si no estás… Sé que soy un imbécil; un egoísta. Sé que no estoy pensando claramente, que no estoy pensando en mi padre, ni en Scott… Que sólo estoy pensando en nosotros. No sabes lo doloroso que es notar como mueres poco a poco, mientras a tu alrededor solo ves felicidad. No sabes lo doloroso que es no encontrar tu sitio. Estar plantado en medio de la nada con el móvil entre las manos, esperando durante un año que llegue un mensaje, una llamada, o una notificación de que tu móvil se ha encendido… Te echo de menos, Derek. —Stiles se incorpora sobre el colchón y abre el bote de pastillas, tirando el tapón a un lado; en su interior hay diez o doce valium. Ni siquiera lo ha contado. Pero sabe que eso es más que suficiente—. El mío es contigo… El mío es contigo, y si no has vuelto en un año… Es porque no vas a volver. —Murmura tomándose los tres primeros del tirón, tragándolos sin siquiera beber agua—. Te quiero, Derek… Más de lo que podría querer a nadie en mi vida… Y no puedo vivir así. —Sus dedos toman cuatro esta vez, volviendo a llevárselas al estómago. Y después otras tres. Y entonces el bote se queda vacío—. Nos… Nos vemos en otro lugar… Nos vemos arriba, o abajo. Da igual… Te quiero, Derek Hale. —Susurra por lo bajo antes de colgar la llamada y colocar el teléfono móvil sobre la mesita de noche. Tras ello, cuando el miedo y el sueño comienzan a invadirle, se acurruca bajo el edredón y se aferra a la almohada de Derek. Se plantea que aún puede vomitar las pastillas. Que aquello es una tontería. Pero él quiere que vuelva. Y sabe que no lo va a hacer. ¿Qué más da? Su padre ahora tiene a Loretta, y Scott tiene una manada de la que ocuparse.


	2. Conversaciones en silencio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí tenéis el capítulo final. Quizás... y solo quizás... Postee un tercero. En plan con el paso del tiempo y eso. Pero no estoy muy segura. Disfrutad de este, btw ~

Derek sabía que sucedía algo. Pudo sentirlo cuando despertó de golpe, aún en su forma animal, y sintió aquella opresión en su pecho que apenas le dejaba respirar. Sus patas se movieron casi al instante, olfateando el camino de regreso al apartamento que había alquilado en aquel pueblo perdido en el mapa, que tanto le recordaba a Beacon Hills. Había pasado la gran mayoría del tiempo allí como un lobo, sintiéndose algo más libre que en los últimos años. Una vez se halló en la casa, metió las pocas pertenencias que le quedaban en su maleta y se vistió, antes de dejar aquella vivienda e internarse en el garaje para arrancar su coche.

 

Perdió la consciencia de cuánto estuvo conduciendo. Quizás tres horas. Quizás cuatro. Quizás fueron ocho y no se dio cuenta. A penas estuvo en California, sacó su teléfono móvil de la guantera para encenderlo y llamar a Scott para saber qué había sucedido. También podía haberlo hecho antes de marcharse, podría ser una falsa alarma; pero algo en él le decía que no era así. Y que quizás si hubiese llamado antes de salir, habría decidido que no merecía la pena. Dejo el Smartphone sobre su regazo mientras que seguía conduciendo sin quitar la mirada de la carretera, hasta que comenzó a volverse loco con tanta vibración y pitido. Era lógico. Llevaba apagado por un año. Tuvo que frenar a un lado del arcén para poder comprobar todas las llamadas y mensajes. Palideció cuando observó que la gran mayoría eran de Stiles. Que tan solo tenía seis o siete del resto de los adolescentes en los primeros cuatro meses de desaparición. El resto eran todos del hijo del Sheriff. Sus dedos se volvieron temblorosos cuando marcó el número del buzón de voz y presionó el altavoz a la espera de que la voz del adolescente comenzara a sonar. Y no pudo evitar reprimir un gemido lastimero en cuanto lo escuchó, encogiéndose en su asiento.

 

Era él. Siempre había sido él. Casi le quedaba una hora para llegar a Beacon Hills, así que marcó la opción de escuchar cada uno de los mensajes, mientras que él seguía conduciendo en mitad de la madrugada. Su corazón se iba rompiendo poco a poco, a medida que ese año pasaba por sus oídos durante casi media hora. Le había abandonado. Eso era lo que Stiles pensaba. Cuando la realidad difería tanto (…). Derek tuvo que irse cuando comenzó a descubrir que no había cama o besos que pudiesen sustituir lo que él quería en realidad. Después de repetirse mil veces que no podía hacer algo así. No podía arrancarle su vida de cuajo, sólo porque a él le gustaba su soledad y quería compartirla con Stiles. No podía. Suficiente daño le había hecho ya. Y estaba dándose cuenta de que había sido peor el remedio, que la enfermedad. Su pie presionó más el acelerador, cogiendo los doscientos kilómetros por hora en apenas unos segundos, cuando el dolor de Stiles le caló cada uno de sus huesos, de sus venas, de sus arterias… El último mensaje estaba llevándose su último aliento de vida. Necesitaba llegar lo antes que podía. Sabía lo que pasaba en ese periodo de tiempo. Ya lo había visto antes, y tenía sólo treinta minutos. Así que no le importaba que su coche fuese maniobrando de forma brusca, quitando a los pocos conductores que había a esas horas de la carretera.

 

 

 

Lo más doloroso fue cuando Melissa, John, Scott y el resto de la manada les recibieron en la puerta del hospital; podían ver lo demacrado que estaba Derek, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas sin ningún tipo de consuelo, con el cuerpo de Stiles entre sus enclenques brazos. Rápidos y veloces, los médicos se lo quitaron dejándole deshecho y lo internaron en el hospital, perseguidos por todos a excepción de Scott que tan sólo fue hacia él para golpearle en la cara con su mano hecha un puño.

 

— ¿Era mucho pedir un mensaje…? —Balbuceó el alfa cuando lo vio en el suelo, sin siquiera hacer un amago de defenderse.

 

 

Habían pasado solo unas horas, unas agónicas horas, hasta que Melissa fue hacia la sala de espera donde se hallaban todos, dando vueltas como leones enjaulados. Su cara mostraba el dolor y el agotamiento de intentar todo por salvar a Stiles, pero lo único que podían haber hecho fue inducirle un coma. Había tragado tantas pastillas, que esa parecía ser la única solución viable para mantenerle con vida. A penas pudo hablar, terminando por abrazarse a John. Ella lo había criado prácticamente. Era como su segundo hijo. Y eso lo sabía todo el mundo. Al igual que lo era Scott para el Sheriff. Y verles de esa manera tan derrotados, solo hizo que Derek se encogiese en una esquina, como un niño indefenso y no como un hombre lobo que ya había pasado por algo similar.

 

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que irte así?! —Le reprochó John entre gritos, abalanzándose sobre él y siendo sujetado a tiempo por Liam y Parrish, mientras que Scott se ponía delante de Derek.

 

— N-No quería… hacerle daño… —Lloró de nuevo, como si aún no hubiese sido suficiente.

 

— ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Mi hijo va a morir por tu culpa! —El sheriff no se rendía, intentando deshacerse de la maldita fuerza sobrenatural que estaba agarrándole, para que no terminase por cometer un delito.

 

— No… —Susurró Melissa, casi ida de toda esa situación—. Hay algo…

 

Todos se giraron hacia ella como si tuviese la solución a aquella desgracia. Y sólo le hizo falta una mirada de su madre, para que Scott comprendiese a que se refería. ¿Por qué demonios no lo había pensado antes? Aquella sensación de saber de qué _hablaban_ se contagió a todos; uno por uno. Hasta que John fue el último. Y el único que podía dar el permiso. Estaban tan enloquecidos que harían lo que fuese por salvarle. El Alfa dio un par de pasos hacia el que había considerado como su padre desde hacía mucho tiempo y le miró con ese brillo de tristeza que el otro también tenía en sus ojos.

 

— Déjame hacerlo… por favor. —Susurró con cuidado, mientras que veía como John seguía negándose—. Es… tu hijo… Pero es mi _hermano_. Cuidaré de él. Siempre lo hago… Por favor.

 

— John… —Murmuró Melissa esta vez acercándose hasta el hombre y agarrando su mano, bajo la incertidumbre de todos, tirando un poco de él para que le mirase—. Déjale hacerlo.

 

— No. —Sentenció Derek antes de que John pudiese asentir, sabiendo que le permitiría hacerlo.

 

— ¿A caso quieres matarle…? —Inquirió el Sheriff, notando como su rabia seguía creciendo a pasos agigantados.

 

— Scott no puede hacerlo.

 

— ¿Por qué? —Inquirió el susodicho—. Soy su alfa.

 

— Y yo su _compañero_.

 

 

La sala se quedó en silencio, observando lo poco que quedaba de Derek, apoyado contra la pared. La manada comenzó a atar cabos. Comprendieron muchas cosas, pero no le excusaban, ni justificaban lo que había hecho y lo que ello había desencadenado. Lydia fue la única que se movió de su sitio, pronunciando un “ _sálvale, él no va a morir, lo he sentido_ ”. Derek alternó su mirada entre Scott y el Sheriff. Ninguno de los dos estaba de acuerdo en que fuese él, pero _tenía_ que ser él. O algo peor seguiría sucediendo.

 

— Stiles no estaba enfermo… —Susurró Derek incorporándose y pasándose una mano por la nuca con todo el cuidado del mundo—. Sólo comenzó a desarrollar unas necesidades que no fueron saciadas. Igual que me sucedió a mí mucho antes. Pero yo no quería transformarle; puesto que más tarde o más temprano tenía que hacerlo. Creí… Creí que si me alejaba, él no se daría cuenta. —En ningún momento dijo nada de los mensajes de voz, Scott tampoco lo hizo, y fue un gesto a agradecer—. Yo soy su… compañero. Yo soy quien le ha metido en esto, quien le ha he-hecho daño. Soy yo quien tiene que salvarle.

 

— Hazlo. —Repitió la pelirroja suplicante, parándose ante él sin llegar a tener en cuenta al resto. Era su mejor amigo quien estaba postrado en esa cama. Y era el hombre lobo el único que podía hacerlo.

 

Scott y el Sheriff le acompañaron en silencio hacia la habitación, una vez parecieron dar su aprobación. A Derek le sudaban y temblaban las manos, había hecho antes. Tres o cuatro veces, no estaba seguro de si la primera podía contarse. Pero no era lo mismo morder a alguien a quien no te importaba matar en el momento, puesto que no tenías ningún tipo de lazo con él o ella; a convertir a su compañero. La persona con la que pasaría el resto de su vida. Y, ¿si salía algo mal? Y, ¿si Stiles no quería saber nada de él, aunque se supusiese que estaban predestinados? Derek tomó asiento junto a la cama, sin fijarse mucho en el demacrado rostro del humano, tomando su muñeca entre ambas manos y mirando al alfa y al Sheriff por un último instante. Se pasó la lengua por los labios con cuidado para humedecerlos y mostrar los prominentes colmillos caninos que comenzaban a aparecer hasta su totalidad.

 

No era así como lo había imaginado. No era así como esto tenía que pasar. Él siempre había creído que sucedería un domingo por la mañana, en un viaje a la playa. Porque Derek había planeado muchos viajes con Stiles, una vez terminase sus estudios. Había imaginado que ambos estarían en la cama, hechos un manojo de piernas y brazos, cuando él le preguntase si quería morderle. Con la brisa de la madrugada haciéndoles estremecerse y el hombre lobo clavando sus colmillos, mientras que Stiles le miraba con ese cariño y lujuria que tanto necesitaba el otro.

 

No así. No en el hospital. No con Stiles al borde de la muerte. No en una versión cutre de _Romeo y Julieta_. No con su padre tratándole como un monstruo, ni con Scott muerto de celos porque se suponía que él sería el alfa de su mejor amigo. Las lágrimas resbalaron una vez más por sus ojos, aún manteniéndolos cerrados, mientras notaba como la piel se resquebrajaba y se rompía bajo sus afilados dientes; dando paso a la amarga sangre que corría por las venas del que dejaría de ser humano. Scott y John se marcharon de la habitación, dándole algo de espacio, una vez el menor tiró de sus hombros hacia la sala de espera. Derek podía notar ahora sus pupilas dilatadas y rojizas haciendo acto de presencia. Volvía ser un alfa. Pero esta vez, sólo el alfa de Stiles. No quería serlo de nadie más. Y era consciente de que en una situación así, Stiles tardaría en reaccionar. Al menos un par de días. Días en los que el Hale debía de absorber poco a poco su dolor, para que el organismo del menor se acostumbrase y se recuperase empujado por una fuerza mayor. El hombre lobo se incorporó de la silla limpiándose la sangre de la boca e inclinándose para subir una pierna a la cama, para que fuese más fácil tumbarse al lado de Stiles. No quería dejarle. No iba a hacerlo otra vez. Ahora era su beta, y se había consolidado como su alfa y compañero.

 

 

 

 

— Hay luna llena en tres noches. —Murmuró Derek cerrando la habitación tras su paso. Stiles estaba recogiendo sus cosas en silencio, como de costumbre.

 

Despertó hacía dos días, vomitando y con el corazón disparado. Esa había sido la forma que tuvo su cuerpo de recuperarse. Suspiró con fuerza, cerrando la maleta y girándose hasta el hombre lobo sin llegar a mirarle, parado contra la camilla deshecha. Ya había conseguido que le diesen el alta y Stiles sólo quería irse a casa, y seguir durmiendo por un par de días más. Derek no fue capaz de acercarse ni un paso; manteniendo esa distancia que su compañero estaba poniéndole, sin siquiera pedirle.

 

— Tu… padre me ha dicho que deberías de venir conmigo. Por lo menos hasta el martes. Le he dicho que… pu-pueden venir a verte, en realidad. —Dijo el alfa con cuidado, tras unos minutos mirando las zapatillas del otro, hasta se decidió por dar un paso que el otro atrasó.

 

— Como siempre… sin preguntarme nada. —Masculló ahogando una amargada risa, cogiendo su maleta y saliendo de allí sin hacer caso a ninguno de los presentes.

 

Derek solo dijo “ _adiós_ ”, caminando tras el nuevo beta en dirección a su todoterreno. Metió las pertenencias de Stiles en el maletero y condujo hasta el loft, internándose antes en el automóvil. Fue un choque bastante fuerte para ambos, cuando la enorme puerta metálica se hizo a un lado, dejando paso a la calma de aquella vivienda. La última vez que habían estado allí, Derek salió con Stiles entre sus brazos y la certeza de que no iba a sobrevivir. El beta necesitaba una ducha, y prefirió hacer a un lado los sentimientos que aquel lugar le provocaban, para subir las escaleras de caracol en dirección al baño.

 

* * *

 

 

Todo era distinto ahora. Podía centrarse en cada gota de agua que chocaba contra su piel. El cambio de temperatura. Podía escuchar lo que sucedía en la calle, cada una de las conversaciones entre los transeúntes. Podía escuchar a Derek llorar en la planta de abajo. Su propio corazón encogiéndose. El dolor que inundaba aquel sitio. Y entonces, sólo entonces, se paró a pensar en algo. La estrella fugaz de aquella noche pasó veloz por su cabeza. Su deseo se había cumplido al fin y al cabo. Derek había vuelto. Lo había hecho por él. Stiles se apresuró a terminar con la ducha, colocándose después algo de ropa antes de bajar las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo. Y se quedó petrificado sobre la loseta de mármol, cuando tuvo aquella imagen tan desgarradora frente a él.

 

Derek estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, con la cabeza agachada y las lágrimas cayendo al suelo, mientras que sostenía entre sus dedos temblorosos el bote anaranjado que había contenido las pastillas que Stiles tomó. Con lentos pasos, se acercó hasta el que ahora era su alfa y se arrodilló ante él, quitándole aquel bote de entre las manos para tirarlo hacia algún punto del loft. El hombre lobo no podía contener su llanto, haciendo que Stiles se rompiese un poco más. El menor jadeó lastimosamente, colando su torso entre las piernas del mayor, para inclinar un poco su rostro y dejar algunos besos en el del moreno, intentando captar su atención.

 

— Derek… —Susurró haciendo que este abriese los ojos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba su voz llamándole, que casi se le para el corazón al hacerlo. Sus narices se rozaron, mientras que el beta rodeó con sus brazos la cintura ajena, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y queriendo concentrarse en el pulso del otro—. Estoy bien… _Estamos bien_.

 

— No quiero estar aquí… —Murmuró aferrándose al cuello de Stiles, como si la más mínima distancia que hubiese entre ambos, le estuviese matando lenta y dolorosamente—. No quiero estar más tiempo en esta casa.

 

Al principio, Stiles no comprendía a qué demonios estaba refiriéndose su alfa, hasta que abrió los ojos y pudo ver aquella súplica en sus pupilas rojas.

 

— Hay… Hay una casa… pequeña cerca de la mía… —Respondió Stiles en un susurro, como si aquello fuese un secreto que debía permanecer entre ellos—. Tiene un salón mediano…

 

— Para reuniones… —Completó el otro, comenzando a imaginarse todo lo que podía pasar.

 

— Una habitación muy grande… Dos pequeñas…

 

— Para nosotros y nuestras cosas…

 

— Un par de baños… Un patio y un sótano bajo tierra… —Stiles pudo saber que Derek estaba más que de acuerdo con ello, y que significaba que ambos estaban bien.

 

El beta se inclinó hacia su alfa, posando con cuidado sus labios sobre los ajenos en un simple gesto que fue más allá. Noto sus músculos contrayéndose y relajándose al final. El pulso de Derek disparándose. Su respiración haciéndose insuficiente. Las manos temblorosas que le recorrían cada centímetro de piel expuesto bajo su barbilla. El Hale quería que viviese con él y esa parecía ser su forma de pedírselo. Quería cuidar de Stiles, demostrarle que nadie podía necesitarle más que él mismo. No necesitaban pedirse perdón por lo que había sucedido. Ni tenían por qué hablar de ello. Nadie lo haría. Nadie volvería a reprocharles nada. Antes de que Derek pudiese reaccionar, Stiles ya estaba empujándole hacia el colchón para que se tumbase y pudiese descansar algo.

 

— No… —Sollozó este removiéndose bajo la fuerza que el imponía su beta, pero aún estaba demasiado débil como para negarse del todo.

 

— Cuando despiertes, llamaremos al dueño. —Le sobornó Stiles con un amago de sonrisa, antes de tumbarse a su lado y echar la manta para que les cubriese.

 

— Stiles… —Susurró con un fuerte suspiro, enterrando su nariz en el cuello cubierto de lunares.

 

— Duérmete, Derek…

 

— ¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte?

 

— No puedo desobedecer a mi alfa…


End file.
